pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Miao Feng
Miao Feng was a cultivator, who served Su Ming. Background Miao Feng was member of the Tower Rememberers in the Immortals' Union.Ch. 1156 After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal and great destruction in True Morning Dao World, he banded together with Dao Zhong, Song, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu They killed the Great Sect Elder of Freezing Blade Sect in the past, when he went into isolation to cure his wounds. Later, Miao Feng split up a portion of Great Sect Elder Han Dao’s soul with Dao Zhong.Ch. 1152 At some point, he came into possession of Book of Life and Death and Abyss Activating Brush. History Book 5 After ten months of raging whirlwind in True Morning Dao World, Miao Feng and 38 cultivators with hundred of puppets were travelling through a galaxy towards a broken planet based on Old Monster Wen's information. They were told, some cultivator were hiding there and they were eager to rob and kill him. When they arrived at that broken planet, they were attacked by the bald crane using the Light of Extreme Darkness, because Su Ming was still using Mortal Refinement Art. They assumed the cultivator there was in meditation healing himself. Dao Zhong recognized the light as the Light of Extreme Darkness. He was wondering if Dynast Dao Kong was there. Then old man Miao summoned the Eyes of the Sacred Temple. The eyes managed to look through the light for a moment and cultivators saw Su Ming and a supreme treasure. Dao Zhong said it was not Dao Kong. They assumed it was gravely injured cultivator using the treasure to cure himself. All six cultivators in Mastery Realm attacked together. The bald crane was valiantly defending, while transformed into black peacock.Ch. 1153 As bald crane was in weakened state after an effort, Su Ming opened his eyes. A boundless maliciousness surrounding him, terrifying all other cultivators. Dao Zhong had heart filled with great fear. Miao Feng's face turned stark white. Song's body was shattered and soul destroyed.Ch. 1154 When they all started run away, Su Ming went after them. Old Miao used Abyss Activating Brush and Book of Life and Death, but Su Ming's white ring destroyed this set of supreme treasures. Su Ming offered him a choice to serve him or die. Miao Feng decided to gave him his soul. Dao Zhong, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu did the same. Then Su Ming noticed hidden Old Monster Wen, who was watching everything. Four other cultivators immediately exposed his identity and blamed him for sending them there.Ch. 1155 Scared Old Monster Wen explained sending other cultivators was just to test Su Ming's power. Su Ming, having Zhang Ji Dao's body, wore black robe and put the hood to cover his face. He looked like black-robed men. Miao Feng was shocked, because he was a member of the Immortals' Union and he quickly took Su Ming as Grand Immortal from Saint Defier. After Su Ming absorbed an Ancient God's flesh, bones and soul, he killed Old Monster Wen. Nearby was damaged Relocation spot to Morning Dao Sect. Su Ming announced creation of his sect, Ninth Summit. He sent Miao Feng, Dao Zhang, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu to search for other cultivators in True Morning Dao World and invite them into the sect. He also informed them about his three senior brothers.Ch. 1158 While studying Fate Realm, Su Ming gained control over his personalities. He fused his personality with golden light into his newly recreated Surging Indulger Clone and he send that clone with Miao Feng to the place, where Miao Feng was wounded.Ch. 1160 Surging Indulger Clone and Miao Feng arrived to the shattered floating continent, where was an army formed by those who once belonged to Morning Dao Sect. By using his power, Su Ming's clone convinced cultivators there to join Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1161 Powers Miao Feng was in Mastery Realm. The strength of his divine sense was outstanding. Reference List Category:Mastery Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters